


More than you, more than me//Not a want, but a need....

by flickawhip



Series: Faydiya High School AU [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete!Nadiya, Dancer!Faye, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya needs a little help figuring out if she should take her chance...AU.





	More than you, more than me//Not a want, but a need....

“Hey! Bychkova! Get with it.”

The call comes again and Nadiya sighs, making the T sign to request a time-out, glad when the coach takes it on board and gives them the break. She snags the water bottle, shoving the blonde hair that’s broken free of her hairtie out of her eyes, and making her way over to the woman when Coach beckons her over.

“Look, get it together Bychkova, the team captain shouldn’t be distracted like this...”

“I’m sorry I just...”

“Faye?”

“Yeah.”

Nadiya sighs again, shrugging slightly. She knows how she looks to most people, tall, almost lanky, muscled in all the wrong places and not exactly feminine with her usual jeans and t-shirts, not to mention her trainers and scuffed sports jacket, still covered in the school’s team name. 

“Ask her out already Bychkova...”

The advice makes her look up, puzzled.

“But Coach Bussell... It wouldn’t work she’s...”

“It worked for me, didn’t it? You’ve met my wife.... Miss Ballas.”

“You mean...”

“Yes! Now get it together, finish practice and go get her...”

Nadiya had paused, then agreed, smiling as she did so. Practice resumed and she worked hard to prove she was worthy of her Captain’s spot, catching a smirk from the Coach even as she did so. She knew she had to take her shot... somehow. 

She had met Faye almost by accident when she left practice, colliding with her slightly and automatically grabbing the girl’s books from the air, blushing even as she handed them back. 

“Sorry...”

Faye had smiled, dazzling her enough that she failed to spot Coach Bussell meeting her wife and sneaking behind the cars to watch what happened next. Nadiya had paused, gathering herself and trying not to look at Faye, well aware already of the girl’s practice dress fitting her perfectly, the pale purple making Faye’s blonde hair and soft eyes shine all the more. 

“I... I’ve been meaning to ask you... if.... if you’d...”

A pause, in which Faye shifted closer, resting a soft hand on her shoulder, gently encouraging.

“Would you go out with me...?”

Faye had smiled instantly, her voice soft even as she moved to push hair from Nadiya’s face again, gently pulling her into a kiss. 

“Yes... yes I will.”

Nadiya had smiled, sneaking a second kiss before breaking away. 

“Then... can I walk you home?”

Faye had laughed softly, nodding her agreement, shivering a little at the thought, smiling sweetly when Nadiya automatically shrugged off her jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, linking hands with Faye as they walked, too nervous to try for anything else. 

They would spend the next few days working towards both the dance recital and ball game, determined to find the time to meet again. Soon.


End file.
